


Love Poems

by Anastasia_Hux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Hux/pseuds/Anastasia_Hux
Summary: This are some poems which Kylo and Rey gave to each other.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	Love Poems

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the note at the end of my poems and wish you enjoying reading. Thank you.

Reylo Love Poems   
( From three perspectives)

From Kylo:

My parents left me when I'm young  
My master also tried to kill me  
I was all alone in this universe  
Till I met you  
You told me that you know me  
I am you and you are me  
The force brought us together  
You are my everything  
From this day until the end of my day  
"Will you join me...Please?"

From Rey:

My parents left me on Jakku  
My grandfather killed my parents  
I was a scavenger in this universe  
Till I met you  
You told me you know my history which I even didn't know  
I fell in love with you  
The force brought us together  
You are my everything  
From this day until the end of my day  
"I want to take your hand, Ben's hand"

Reylo:

He is the supreme leader of the first order  
She is the last Jedi of the universe  
One is darkness and one is light  
He loves her, she loves him  
The force brought them together  
They fight for each other  
Love broke everything between them  
"Everyone keeps telling me they know me, no one does."  
"But I do. Rey, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time to post a work here. And I'm mainly focusing on Kylux instead of Reylo. Also, I will post Chinese works more than English. Thank you for understanding.  
> 这是我第一次在这里发布作品。并且我更主要嗑的是Kylux垃圾船而不是Reylo......并且我今后会更多的发布中文作品而不是英文。感谢您的理解。


End file.
